Boy Problems
by Filmgirl1
Summary: Lana goes on a message board and asks for advice about her boy problems (Clark and Lana)


Subject: Boy problems....   
  
Lana Lang  
Member   
Posts: 19  
From:Smallville, Kansas  
Registered: Jul 2002   
posted 07-01-2002 11:58 PM   
  
See I'm going out with this guy, who's very sweet and kind to me. He just left to join the force a month ago and left me here all alone. Before he left, he asked me to wati for him, so I guess I agreed to it. But than again, there another boy, he lives down my street. Both him and I have become really good friends, we talk all the time about our problems and the things that are going on with our lives. But the more time I spend with him, the more I'm confused about our friendship. I really like him, I think more than friends. But there's my boyfriend I have now and the fact I really like the friendship the boy next door and I have...  
What do I do?  
  
RE:   
JERRY  
Member   
Posts: 7558  
From:talk smack, get jacked  
Registered: Jul 2001   
posted 07-01-2002 11:59 PM   
  
if i was your boyfriend i would be scared for you to hang out with that guy because i might get betrayed, but i also wouldn't want you to STOP hanging out with him since you guys are such good friends.  
best thing to do is to keep an aware mental state, know that you have a boyfriend, and know that the boy next door is your friend and JUST your friend.  
  
RE:   
Lana Lang  
Member   
Posts: 19  
From:Smallville, Kansas  
Registered: Jul 2002   
posted 07-02-2002 12:02 AM   
  
I think the boy next door also has the same feeling towards me.  
  
RE:   
The_Listener  
Member   
Posts: 957  
From:Sydney, NSW, Australia  
Registered: Nov 2001   
posted 07-02-2002 12:06 AM   
  
Lana,  
Tell youself over again and again not to cheat on your boyfriend...  
  
Be faithful if you want to be in a long term relationship.  
  
jerry is right, friend is friend, lover is lover, it cannot be mixed up or you will be in big trouble in the future...  
  
  
God bless.  
  
RE:  
JERRY  
Member   
Posts: 7558  
From: talk smack, get jacked  
Registered: Jul 2001   
posted 07-02-2002 12:09 AM   
  
  
Quote:Originally posted by Lana Lang:  
I think the boy next door also has feeling towards me.  
  
  
  
  
poor kid, i know how that must be for him but it isn't your duty to go out with a guy and cater to his feelings just because he wants you that way, y'know? if you really feel that you want to go out with the boy next door, you're gonna have to call your man and tell him that you think you want someone else while he's gone, or that you just plain want someone else. it's gonna hurt him like crazy, but it'd be better than doing anything that both you and he would regret   
  
RE:  
Lana Lang  
Member   
Posts: 19  
From:Smallville, Kansas  
Registered: Jul 2002   
posted 07-02-2002 12:11 AM   
  
Guys, you see I don't have the same feelings towards my boyfriend like I uses too, I was thinking about breaking up with him. But than his father dead and he really needed me at that moment. Now I don't even know why I'm with him anymore. I'm all confused, break up with my boyfriend who've I've been with for over a year, to go out with one of my best friends?  
  
RE:   
noahbastianslover  
Member   
Posts: 817  
From:ny  
Registered: Oct 2001   
posted 07-02-2002 12:15 AM   
  
stitch says....  
stitch: "pick the one that's hotter and f**** better"  
  
RE:   
Lana Lang  
Member   
Posts: 19  
From:Smallville, Kansas  
Registered: Jul 2002   
posted 07-02-2002 12:16 AM   
  
I haven't slept with any of them.  
  
RE:   
JERRY  
Member   
Posts: 7558  
From:talk smack, get jacked  
Registered: Jul 2001   
posted 07-02-2002 12:19 AM   
  
  
Quote:   
Originally posted by Lana Lang:  
Guys, you see I don't have the same feelings towards my boyfriend like I uses too, I was thinking about breaking up with him. But than his father dead and he really needed me at that moment. Now I don't even know why I'm with him anymore. I'm all confused, break up with my boyfriend who've I've been with for over year, to go out with one of my best friends?  
  
  
  
  
looks like you're gonna have to get hold of your boyfriend and talk to him about it, tell him why you think you need to break up and then just do it. poor guy oh well, hopefully he'll get over it soon.   
  
RE:   
noahbastianslover  
Member   
Posts: 817  
From:ny  
Registered: Oct 2001   
posted 07-02-2002 12:20 AM   
  
Quote:   
Originally posted by Lana Lang:  
I haven't slept with any of them.  
  
  
  
  
stitch says...  
  
stitch: "pick the hotter one"  
  
RE:  
Rulez  
Member   
Posts: 177  
From:Calgary,Alberta,Canada  
Registered: Jan 2002   
posted 07-02-2002 12:35 AM   
  
Well you and that hottie next door can just well be kind of like best best best friends.....if you know what I mean? Unless you like him more than your guy then......nevermind! I'm not really good at this! I know its really hard but just talk to your b/f on the phone and....OKAY! Forget it.... Just find out if the guy next door is into u! But one thing you should know is that when your boyfriend comes home he might be dying to see you! So you can just wait for him to come back! And if he feels like dumping you one day or the other than at least you can have your neighbor to turn to!  
  
RE:  
Rulez  
Member   
Posts: 177  
From:Calgary,Alberta,Canada  
Registered: Jan 2002   
posted 07-02-2002 12:42 AM   
  
Wait! What I just said was not really right! Just find out who loves you more!  
  
RE:   
Split Personalities  
Member   
Posts: 183  
From:Hell  
Registered: Apr 2002   
posted 07-02-2002 12:45 AM   
  
Why'd you agree to wait for him?  
Don't make a promise you don't intend to keep. Before agreeing to wait for him you should've thought about actually waiting for him and being alone even when other guys like you. Think before you agree to something like that.  
  
RE:  
-Jess-  
Member   
Posts: 963  
From:BC, Canada  
Registered: Jul 2001   
posted 07-02-2002 01:36 AM   
lol...   
Go for the boy next door. Forget about the boyfriend. The end, case closed.   
  
RE:  
musicgirl  
Member   
Posts: 3316  
From:San Diego, California, USA  
Registered: Sep 2001   
posted 07-02-2002 02:03 AM   
  
Quote: Originally posted by -Jess-:  
lol...   
Go for Clark. Forget about Whitney. The end, case closed.   
  
  
  
  
Exactly!!   
  
Lana Lang  
Member   
Posts: 19  
From:Smallville, Kansas  
Registered: Jul 2002   
posted 07-02-2002 07:20 AM   
  
Will, I actually never really promised my boyfriend I was going to wait for him. He just asked me too, I wasn't going to stand there while he's poured his heart to me and say "no, I won't."  
  
RE:   
jms  
Member   
Posts: 598  
From:north Europe.   
Registered: Oct 2001   
posted 07-02-2002 08:44 AM   
  
You just have to follow your heart. If you have no feelings for your bf, break up with him.   
  
  
The BIG APPLE   
Moderator   
Posts: 7474  
From:New York  
Registered: Jul 2001   
posted 07-02-2002 02:34 PM   
  
Go for the boy next door...   
  
Re:  
SplitChick1313  
Member   
Posts: 1342  
From: San Diego, CA  
Registered: Nov 2001   
posted 07-02-2002 02:43 PM   
  
isn't this kinda like pearl harbor?? just a thought...go with the boy that makes you happy.  
  
RE:  
LiL sHoRty 3  
Member   
Posts: 509  
From:somewhere  
Registered: Mar 2002   
posted 07-02-2002 04:11 PM   
  
go for the door next boy  
  
RE:   
Lana Lang  
Member   
Posts: 19  
From:Smallville, Kansas  
Registered: Jul 2002   
posted 07-02-2002 04:17 PM   
  
Thanks you guys, you've been very helpful. 


End file.
